


Broken Backs

by awildesunflower



Series: monchevy drabbles [1]
Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, CEO Louis, Chevy tries his best, Fluff, M/M, Stress, im mad at louis because he treats philippe like shit and he deserves better, we know philippe doesnt know how to cope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 07:46:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awildesunflower/pseuds/awildesunflower
Summary: A short drabble about the strains put on their relationship





	Broken Backs

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the way Louis treated Philippe in season 3

Chevy woke up to an empty bed for the fourth time that week. Philippe must have been gone for a while because his side was cold and there was no trace of his cologne. If only he wasn’t such a heavy sleeper, Chevy thought, maybe he could wake up to at least say goodbye. But now he had to wait seven hours to see him again. Maybe the wait wouldn’t be as bad if Chevy had a job like Philippe, but laying around the apartment seemed to make the hours longer. He paced around the small space until he saw something that needed cleaning—even though he’d dusted and swept every day. He figured the least he could do is keep their space pristine.   
Philippe did everything for his Chevalier. He worked tirelessly at the office to fund their lifestyle: he paid the rent, Chevy’s credit cards, vacations, and whatever luxuries they desired. This was often the topic of their arguments (which led to Chevy storming out to wander the streets all night). Philippe always threatened to take away everything and Chevy always promised to spend less. Nothing ever changed.   
Neither of them could ignore the toll this routine was taking on their relationship. They merely occupied the same space. Philippe was tired and agitated by the time he came home from work. Chevy would have dinner ready and they’d eat together, barely speaking to one another. He knew better than to ask Philippe about his day and his own was mundane. Sometimes they would lay together on the couch, Chevy resting his head on Philippe’s chest trying to guide the night down a more intimate path. Most times Philippe locked himself away in his study and buried himself in his work once again. Chevy would wait for him in bed just wanting to be in his arms for some time. But Philippe would be up all hours of the night only coming to bed when Chevy was fast asleep. Even then Philippe distanced himself, laying in at the edge of the bed with his back turned to him. And then he was out of the house by six and the cycle repeated.   
Weekends were their solace. Philippe slept in while Chevy made breakfast. Mornings were generally quiet. Sometimes they’d shower together and finally ease the tension. Occasionally Chevy convinced Philippe to go out for lunch and spend the day in the city. Getting Philippe to relax and smile was all Chevy needed.   
They fucked but it wasn’t passionate. It was just an act to fulfill their needs. And then Philippe would fall asleep on top of him and that was that. All of the passion and fervor that once defines their relationship had been snuffed out by stress and obligations.   
This went on for months. Chevy was growing antsy and his patience was wearing thin. Philippe was about to reach his breaking point. Their fighting reached the point of physical altercations and that’s when Philippe snapped. Rather than hitting Chevy, he just broke down in a mess of sobs. Chevy snapped out of his rage and knelt down to his side. Philippe couldn’t get any words out past his tears, but Chevy knew what this was about. Louis had put so much stress on his kid brother: he was to take over the company while Louis traveled, he had to meet with the partners, begin layoffs, sign a new contract. Louis had put everything on Philippe’s plate all the while continuing to control his public image. Of course, Philippe couldn’t say no. No matter how terrible his brother treated him, he was still his brother and he was the only family he had left. Philippe couldn’t separate his stress at work and anger for his brother from his domestic life. He collapsed under the stress and then the guilt hit him. He just repeated over and over how sorry he was while his lover held him. They didn’t speak. They didn’t talk about this. They went to bed and Philippe finally let Chevy put his arms around him.  
“I’m sorry, Chevalier,” Philippe whimpered, curling up small in his arms.  
Chevy kissed the top of his head and held him close against him. “Don’t apologize, mignonette.”


End file.
